


Tea Time

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 02, Snacks & Snack Food, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian brings Ciel a special tea time treat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1 Million Words Daily challenge for 7/21, "repast" and for the Fan_Flashworks challenge "Spicy."

"Tea time!" Sebastian called out with a smile.

Ciel allowed himself a small break from his work and accepted the silver tray on his desk. He surveyed it with a bored eye. "What is it?"

Sebastian lifted the dome with a flourish. "For this repast we have Earl Gray tea, seasoned with Indian spices, and Gulab Jamun."

"What is that?" Ciel demanded, eyeing the small balls.

"An Indian dessert, coated in a light syrup of rosewater, cardamom, and saffron." Sebastian replied evenly. "An old friend taught me the recipe."

Ciel considered this for a moment before spearing one of the cubes on his small fork. Tasting it delicately, he contemplated the texture and flavor before replying. "It's passable," he finally said.

"Very good," Sebastian's expression didn't change at all as he collected the dome and retreated from the office.

"Well? Well?" Prince Soma asked as soon as Sebastian returned to the kitchen.

Agni discretely handed him a cup of the spiced tea, which Sebastian sipped before replying. Then, pasting a large fake smile on his face, he answered, "He loved it."


End file.
